In Between VIII: Polar Bear Poachers at the Whalehouse
by Eloise05
Summary: HUMANIZED. A concert gives Marlene the chance to see her old celebrity crush again. Implied SkipperxPrivate
1. Chapter 1

_**Ricardo "Rico" Fernandez**__: he is the only one still leaving in the HQ (a big, one room apartment with no wall divisions, grey , brick walls and grey floors). He's tall with dark hair and topaz eyes and the usual scar on the left part of his mouth._

_**Steven Davidson a.k.a. Skipper**__: in the beginning he is sharing an apartment with Private. He has brown hair and piercing blue eyes. _

_**Percival "Percy" Smith a.k.a. Private**__: He's the youngest and smallest in the group. Private's love of sewing and making doll's dresses turned into a business and now he owns a clothing store which he manages when he's not with the team. Of British origin, he has light blonde hair, baby blue eyes and freckles. _

_**Jan Kowalski**__: He is gay-married according to NY state law to Francis Blowhole, whit whom he is living. He is of Polish descent, the tallest of the group, blonde and blue eyed. _

_**Marlene Potter**__: She is a very cute, flirty, but zany girl. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. _

_**Francis Blowhole**__: is Kowalski's life partner (because mad scientist's have to keep together). He has light brown hair, green eyes__and wears an electronic eye patch over his right eye__(which he devised) designed after the shape of his eye and bone structure. (In case you were wondering, no he didn't gave up the Evil business all together)_

_**Julian King**__: He is the owner of the club The Kingdom. He is very tall, thin and likes to wear leather (neah, just joking (or am I?)). He is dark skinned and has amber eyes. _

_Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, Blowhole and Marlene are having breakfast at Alice's. Rico is eating everything on the diner's menu and then some. _

**Rico: **What?

**Kowalski: **You realize a breakfast that size is meant for people who are about to go work in a field for 12 hours?

**Rico: **Yeah, well, the rest of my day is open, so maybe that's what I'm gonna do.

**Skipper: **Guys, Polar Bear Poachers is playing at the Whalehouse. (A.N.: is there such a building in NY? I don't know. There is now)

**Rico: **Wow. Our youth hippie jam band. I can't believe we listened to that. You know what I'd rather listen to? Myself, being shot in the face.  
**Kowalski: **Oh, come on, Rico, we've had some awesome nights with the Poachers. We had one of our first dates at a Poachers show.

**Blowhole: **Yeah, we did.

**Skipper: **Guys, I really think we need to go to this Poachers show. I mean, they haven't played in New York in years.

**Rico: **I will attend ironically.

**Marlene: **It'd be great to see Tommy again.

**Rico: **Oh, my God, here it comes. I'm just telling you, here it comes.

**Marlene: **It was December 2005.

**Rico: **Here it is.

**Marlene: **And it was right after the Poachers got huge but, like, before they got small again. He was the best electric fiddler in the world, and I… I was just a girl. (_Rico nods, but not like "yeah she's right", like "yeah she _is_ crazy")_ We made love like warrior poets. (_Rico mouths "warrior poets" along with her, because he's heard the story so many times, just as Skipper and Kowalski. The only novelty is for Blowhole_)

**Blowhole: **How do you even do that?

**Marlene: **And then he invited me to tour with them, but I had an early morning psych final. I got a B-minus and I'm still single.

**Rico: **Ridiculously long story short, Marlene was a groupie and now she may or may not be hung up on a smoked out singer.

**Marlene: **Oh, I was so not a groupie, okay? He was super into me. If you don't believe me, ask Private…who is not here.

**Skipper: **Wait, guys, did you not invite Private because of me?

**Kowalski: **No.

**Marlene: **No, not at all.

**Rico: **He's busy.

**Blowhole: **Uh, we gotta go.

**Kowalski: **Oh, we do, we do. We do have to go.

**Skipper: **I haven't even finished my coffee yet.

**Kowalski: **Oh, it's okay, take it to go. (_Rico grabs the coffee out of Skipper's hand and downs it_)

**Rico: **Mm! Argh, I burned my mouth. (_they all scramble to the exit, Skipper trailing behind them_)

**Skipper: **Guys, what's the rush? Aren't we gonna hang out?

**Kowalski: **Oh, we actually have to go to, um…

**Blowhole: **My grandma's funeral.

**Skipper: **What?

**Blowhole: **Uh, it's a new Adam Sandler movie.

**Kowalski: **Yeah, yeah, hmm. (_they push him into a cab_)

**Skipper: **See you guys later.

**All: **See you, bye. (_the cab drives off just as Private comes around the corner_)

**Private: **Hey, everybody.

**All: **Hey, Private.

**Private: **Ready for breakfast?

**Rico: **Starving.

_Back inside the diner Private is having his breakfast… and so is Rico. He is back to his gargantuan meal, while everybody but Private is sending him disapproving looks. _

**Rico: **What?

**Private: **Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, Polar Bear Poachers is in town. We should all go. (_everybody gets a hesitant look on their face_)

**Rico: **You know what? I can't that night.

**Private: **I haven't told you what night it is yet.

**Rico: **Yes,you did.

**Private: **No.

**Rico: **You did, yeah.

**Skipper **(_talking to a server_): I think I left my… my keys. (_spots his friends at the table_) What's going on?

**Marlene: **Skipper?

**Skipper: **Is this what's happening now? You guys rush me out of breakfast because you have plans with Private?

**Kowalski: **No, what? No. What? No. What? No.

**Blowhole: **You're in a loop, Jan. You're in a loop.

**Skipper: **I cannot believe that you guys double-booked breakfast.

**Private: **Wait, what's going on? I don't know what he's talking about.

**Skipper: **I was just here, eating with them.

**Blowhole: **Nope.

**Skipper: **Yes.

**Rico: **Skipper, you're scaring us. We haven't seen you today.

**Skipper: **Really? You're gonna try to Groundhog Day me?

**Private: **Wait, you double-booked breakfast just to keep us apart?

**Kowalski: **We had to. It has been brutal to hang out with you guys. Every time you're together, it seems like pretty much anything can trigger you into a huge fight.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Julian: **So what are we doing tonight, guys? Chinese food or, uh, pizza pizza?

**Skipper: **Oh, Private does not like Chinese food.

**Private: **What? I never said that. It's just we always used to order cashew chicken all the time. Sorry if I got bored of eating cashew chicken a bajillion times.

**Julian: **So…?

**Skipper: **Really. Well, now you can have any kind of chicken you want. You can have sweet and sour chicken, you can have lemon chicken, you can have any filthy chicken that you pick up at a bar, or meet at the gym, because I'll tell you something, you are never getting cashew chicken again.

**Julian: **I don't think he's talking about chicken.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Kowalski: **Okay, look, you are two of my oldest friends, and I love you both. But it's just easier to do things separately.

**Private: **''Things?'' So it's not just breakfast?

**Marlene: **Breakfasts, dinners, drinks, movies.

**Rico: **And we had to rent The Road twice, and it is not that funny the second time.

**Private: **So this is why you didn't wanna go to the concert with me because you were already going with Skipper. It's ridiculous. We're fine. Right, Skipper?

**Skipper: **Yeah. Yeah. In fact, we are so fine that I think we should go to the Poachers concert together.

**Kowalski: **Really?

**Private: **That is a great idea.

**Marlene: **You guys would be cool with that?

**Skipper & Private: **Yes. Of course.

**Rico: **Okay.

**Marlene: **Hey, cool.

**Kowalski: **This is gonna be awesome.

_Kowalski, Blowhole, Rico and Marlene have retreated to Kowalski and Blowhole's apartment to discuss the situation. They're lounging in the living room. _

**Kowalski: **This is gonna be terrible. They say that they are fine, and one small thing is gonna trigger them again.

**Marlene: **Yeah, and they always try to get me to take sides.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Back on that same "cashew chicken" night_

**Skipper: **Let me ask you a question, Marlene. You think cashew chicken is boring, or do you think that cashew chicken is a total catch that any lady would be lucky enough to eat.

**Private: **Oh, right. (_eye roll_)

**Skipper: **Because cashew chicken is a completely loyal chicken.

**Marlene: **I'm actually allergic to nuts.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Marlene: **I don't want Skipper and Private there. Already gonna be a crazy enough night when I see Tommy again.

**Rico: **Oh, my God.

**Marlene: **Our chemistry was explosive. It was like Whitney and Bobby.

**Rico: **You mean Eli Whitney and Justin Bobby? Because those are two people that mean nothing to each other.

**Marlene: **If I didn't mean anything to him, who's the song ''Arlene'' about?

**Rico: **A girl named Arlene?

**Marlene: **No, ''Arlene'' is Marlene. Think about it. Take the M, throw it away, what do you have?

**Rico: **A name that is not yours?

**Kowalski: **This sucks. I mean, I just wanna go and party and not have to worry about babysitting Skipper and Private. I already have it in my phone: Friday night, 9pm till ''question mark'' rage. And I do not mean a small rage, I mean, like, Mardi Gras style rage, okay? "Laissez les bon temps rouler!" (_he laughs and nudges Rico as if he made the wittiest joke in history. Everybody looks at him with the straightest face_). lt's ''Let the good times roll".

**Rico: **When Kowalski gets drunk, he turns into a Creole riverboat captain.

**Kowalski: **Guarantee.

**Blowhole: **That's it, no more True Blood for you.

**Marlene: **Kowalski's right. If they come to the concert we're not gonna have fun. It's just gonna turn into another episode of the Skipper and Private show.

**Kowalski: **I think we know what we need to do.

_Skipper is on the phone with Private. _

**Skipper: **So Kowalski and Blowhole can't go to the show. Kowalski's throwing up because he's got food poisoning and Blowhole's throwing up because he can't see other people throw up. So it's a general puke spiral over there.

**Private: **Marlene and Rico called and said they can't come, either. Marlene got locked in a mall and Rico found a baby.

**Skipper: **What? That's ridiculous. They can't even come up with good excuses. They just don't wanna see us.

**Private: **Yeah, this sucks. I really wanted to see the show.

**Skipper: **Yeah, me too.

**Private: **Maybe we should just go. Unless you don't wanna hang, just you and me.

**Skipper: **No, let's just totally go together. (_Skipper's overreaching again_) We should go on a road trip together. We could see every ballpark in America.

**Private: **Uh, why don't we just start with a concert?

**Skipper: **Yeah, okay.

_Friday night, Skipper and Private meet in front of the Whalehouse. _

**Private: **Hey.

**Skipper: **Hey. (_he reaches for a handshake, while Private goes for a hug at the same time. They fumble, eventually settling on the hug_) .

**Private **(_giggling nervously_): This isn't gonna be weird at all.

**Skipper: **No, it's gonna be totes normal. Except that I just said ''totes".

**Private: **Let's show them what a good time they're missing. Ready? (_they take a photo of both of them on Private's phone and he goes to send it to their friends_) Nice. Wish we could see their faces when they get this. (_three seconds later they hear the distinct ding of messages being received in the queue behind them. They turn and there are Marlene, Rico, Kowalski and Blowhole_)

**Marlene: **Hey, guys. We just got your text.

**Skipper: **What's going on?

**Private: **First you lie to us and then you show up without us?

**Rico: **Well, I know this looks bad, but in our defense, we didn't think you guys were gonna come here.

**Skipper: **Man, how is that a defense?

**Kowalski: **I can't believe the two of you came together.

**Private: **Yeah, we did, because we're fine, like I told you a bajillion times.

**Kowalski: **You do know that that's not a real number? Because you use it a lot.

_Inside the venue the guys are playing a drinking game before the show start. The atmosphere in the club is eclectic to say the least. Let's just say, present day Skipper isn't totally into it (the word "hippies" rushes through his mind a lot, but he tries to push it back for the sake of fun and friends) _

**Kowalski: **White guy with rainbow dreads, drink!

**Rico: **I have no idea how you win this game, but I am positive that Kowalski is in the lead.

**Kowalski: **In the lead!

**Private: **Really. How are you more drunk than me?

**Kowalski: **Because I pre-gamed.

**Blowhole: **Okay, Jan, let's play a new game. It's called ''Feed my husband some food". I'm gonna grab you something, okay, honey?

**Marlene: **I wish we were closer.

**Skipper: **Oh, I kinda like chilling out back here, you know?

**Marlene: **I hear you guys. You want me to go backstage, talk to Tommy, and see if he can get us a table up front?

**Rico: **No one said that at all.

**Marlene: **Message received. Arm twisted. Besides, I wanna let him know I'm here, just in case he wants to pull me up on the stage when they sing ''Arlene". (_she flounces off towards the stage_)

**Rico: **You guys think she'll come to her senses? l don't have to be on Marlene patrol all night? (_by the look on their faces_) I got it. (_trudges after her_)

**Skipper: **See? We're having fun.

**Private: **Yes, and it's only getting better. It's called closure. (_Blowhole returns with the food, just in time too_)

**Kowalski: **No more airing your dirty laundry in public for you, mon chere. (_goes around and puts both his arms around them_) His undies are clean and they're stacked in the drawer, next to the socks, which are in the little balls. (_he laughs loopily_) Clean clothes.

**Blowhole: **Jan, put this veggie burrito in you now.

**Kowalski **(_disappointed in himself_): I'm drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

_Marlene and Rico reach the backstage entrance, which is blocked by a bodyguard (which was to be expected, of course) _

**Marlene: **I've done this a million times. Just act like you belong. (_she pulls up her phone and pretends to talk to someone_) Ha, shut up, Steven Tyler. No, you know I love mahjong.

**Rico: **Mahjong?

**Marlene:** Oh, Steven Tyler, okay, I gotta go because I gotta head backstage.

**Bodyguard: **You're not going anywhere without a pass.

**Marlene: **Hey, listen, hey, handsome. You know, let me let you in on a little secret. Um, me and Tommy, you know, the electric fiddle player, we have a history, and it's a very private history.

**Rico **(_whispering_): Okay, is your plan to make things super awkward for everybody?

**Marlene **(_whispering back_): It's not awkward.

**Bodyguard **(_also whispering_): Actually, it is.

_Skipper is at the bar getting some more drinks. _

**Skipper: **Hey, can I, uh, get four beers, and I promised my super-drunk friend that I would ask, do you guys have po'boys?

**Brody: **Shut the front door! Skipper? My main man, in the hizzy. What's up, broseph?

**Skipper: **Hey, Brody Roachester? What's up, man? Oh, jeez, I haven't seen you since you got arrested for breaking into Kelly Kirkpatrick's dorm room.

**Brody: **Yeah, man. Boom, married her. Boom, boom, two kids. Doing good, bro-ski. Got this landscaping thing going with my other bros. It's cool. Let me know if you need any, like, light-up rocks or whatever.

**Skipper: **Yeah, thanks, and that's awesome, congrats on the rocks thing.

**Brody: **Thanks so much. Whoa, whoa, whoa, l saw that YouTube thing, that wedding thing? Dude, that was a real kick in the downstairs stuff, bro magnon.

**Skipper: **No, thanks, man, I appreciate that.

**Brody: **Dude, no, man, I appreciated it. Everyone on my e-mail list appreciated it. (_Private comes over_)

**Private: **Hey, Kowalski's over the po'boy, but now he wants to call all his exes.

**Brody: **Whoa, you're hanging out? You hang out with the guy that ruined it, brotato?

**Private: **Uh, actually, we are together. That's right. I was an idiot. Skipper is an amazing man and an incredible lover, really good lover. Stamos good.

**Brody: **So you guys are a thing?

**Private: **Yeah.

**Brody: **Uh, cool. Makes the video less funny, I guess, but, uh, congrats. Peace, Skipper. (_leaves_)

**Private: **Wow, dodged a bullet there.

**Skipper: **What were you thinking?

**Private: **I didn't like the way he was laughing at us.

**Skipper: **He wasn't laughing at us, Private, he was laughing at me, all right? Everybody is laughing at me.

**Private: **I thought I was helping you.

**Skipper: **Oh, yeah, yeah, you help me. You helped me get famous, you helped me max out my credit cards for a wedding that never happened. (_Blowhole comes to the bar_)

**Blowhole: **What's going on? Everybody having a good time? Oh, come on!

**Private: **If you're still so mad at me, why did you even come? You said you were fine. Did he not say he was fine, Blowhole?

**Blowhole: **He said some things, you said some things. Really just came here to get some coffee for my husband.

**Skipper: **You know what? I thought that I was fine. I really wanna be fine. But I think that Kowalski is kinda right here, I'll feel okay and then all of a sudden something will trigger my anger.

**Private: **So one jackass frat boy saw the YouTube video. His name's Brody. No one with that name has ever mattered.

**Skipper: **No, not just one frat boy, Private, okay? All of our friends and thousands of complete strangers. And they're not just watching it anymore, they're getting creative. Oh yeah, yeah, show him, Blowhole.

**Blowhole **(_to the bartender_): Still waiting on that coffee, man. Anytime.

**Skipper: **I got it. Some Spanish DJ decided to make a little autotune. (_he shows Private a little remixed clip from his famous runaway bride situation that now sounds kinda like crazy frog_)

**Private **(_in a small voice_): That's awful.

**Blowhole: **Catchy, though.

**Private: **Okay. But you know, people will move on to the next hot viral video in, like, a day. Some fat cat will get stuck in a door.

**Skipper: **Why do you keep trying to whitewash this as if this thing never happened?

**Private: **Because it was horrible and it was my fault.

**Skipper: **I appreciate you saying that to me and Blowhole (_who makes a gesture of keep me out of your crazy crazy love life_), Private, okay, but you know what? The damage is done, okay, and there's no taking it back now. (_he leaves_)

**Blowhole: **Stings a bit.

**Bartender: **Coffee. (_Blowhole takes his coffee and moves to go_)

**Private: **No, wait, Blowhole, what do I do? Please, help me. You're the only one sane here tonight.

**Blowhole **(_sighs_): Honestly, you embarrassed the guy in front of everyone he's ever known. It'd be great if there was some way for you to set the record straight in front of all of them but unfortunately we're not in a romantic comedy, so.

_At the entrance to backstage, Marlene is still trying to impress the bodyguard to let her in. Rico is at the stage of burying his face in his hands and enduring. _

**Marlene **(_singing_): "Arlene, Arlene, that's your name / There's no girl that's quite the same". That's me. He wrote that song about me.

**Bodyguard: **Is your name Arlene?

**Rico: **Check and mate.

**Marlene: **Has no one heard of poetic license?

**Bodyguard: **You ever heard of a taser license? (_pulls out his taser_)

**Rico: **Okay, all right, that's real. (_the band are coming out from backstage passing behind the bodyguard_)

**Marlene **(_her excitement going up 10 times_)**: **Oh, my God, that's him. Tommy. Hey, Tommy.

**Tommy: **Yeah?

**Marlene: **It's Marlene. Arlene. Remember Kenosha? We spent 2005 New Year's Eve together on top of your tour bus drinking boxed wine? We stayed up all night talking and you told me you loved me? (_Rico looks at her with a sparkle of recognition in his eyes_)

**Tommy: **Yeah, I'm sorry, babe, it's… It's hard to keep track of all the broken hearts. One love? (_he leaves_. _Marlene looks devastated_)

**Marlene: **Oh, my God. (_she turns and blindly returns to her friends_)

**Rico: **Wait, Marlene.

_At their table, Private is watching Skipper prepare to go home. _

**Private: **Ugh, I can't let Skipper leave. I gotta do something.

**Marlene: **Tommy didn't even remember me. Guys, can we just go, please?

**Private: **We can't go, okay? Blowhole's right. I need to get up on that stage and make a big speech because life is like a romantic comedy.

**Blowhole: **No, I said life is not like a romantic comedy.

**Private: **Maybe it is. (_he dashes to the stage_)

**Blowhole: **What is he doing?

**Marlene: **I don't know, but he's got crazy eyes.

_Private slips under the arm of the security guard that was trying to prevent him from getting on the stage, storms on and pushes the warm up singer off, then grabs the mic. _

**Private: **Whoa! Skipper, wait. Everyone, I have to set the record straight. (_before he knows it he's tasered. Skipper starts running towards him_)

**Skipper: **Private! Private! What are you doing, man? Private! Private! (_before he can make another step, he's tasered too. Everybody in the audience is filming it with their phones_)

**Blowhole: **Damn, he went down.

_Rico storms into the backstage, where the Polar Bear Poachers are chilling before their show. He grabs some random equipment and throws it against the wall. _

**Rico: **What's up, Tommy?

**Tommy: **Do we know you?

**Rico: **Yeah, if the time frame is from now on and the place is your nightmares.

**Tommy: **Excuse me?

**Rico: **I'm here for Marlene.

**Tommy: **Who?

**Rico: **Arlene? Marlene? I know you remember her, man.

**Tommy: **Yeah, the crazy girl from out front that thinks I'm in love with her.

**Rico: **Yeah, the crazy chick that thinks… Oh, God, she thinks it. Then how come in April of 2008 did you tell Japanese "Tiger Beat" that the best date of your life was on your tour bus during New Year's Eve of 2005 drinking boxed wine, watching the sunrise of Kenosha? That means that you and Marlene had a real thing going on.

**Tommy: **Or that means that Marlene reads Japanese ''Tiger Beat'' and so do you.

**Rico: **I do read it. When you guys are on the cover. I mean, I love Polar Bear Poachers. Do I tell people I don't like you because I care what people think about me? Yeah. And because there are no gay commando hippies, double true, it's embarrassing. Masheh, I bought your solo album. No one bought your solo album. K- Rock, I was there when you got out of rehab, holding up the sign ''You'll get them next time". I mean, I'm a huge Poacher-head. At least I was, until you broke the heart of the coolest girl in the world. I'm outta here. I am gone, number one fan. Peace and out. Well, maybe not peace. Just as soon as you sign one of these. (_grabs a CD from the table_) Could you just, uh, one of these CDs for me, anybody? Okay, I'm just gonna grab some souvenirs. Anyone wanna sign that?

_Skipper and Private are in a backroom, lying on the floor, where they were brutally dropped earlier, because they can't move their muscles from the taser. _

**Private: **That taser hurt every part of my body.

**Skipper: **I know. I can feel it in… you know.

**Private: **I know this is embarrassing, but did you pee yourself?

**Skipper: **I thought I was the only one.

**Private: **You are. I was just asking.

**Skipper: **I was just asking.

**Private: **I don't know what I was thinking, getting up there. I mean, I just I don't know how to make it right, but I'm trying to.

**Skipper: **I know you are, Private. Thank you.

**Private: **What I don't understand is why you got up there even though you're mad at me.

**Skipper: **Well, it's because no matter what happens between us, I'll always look out for you, Private. (_the door opens and the Bodyguard carries Rico's equally flaccid body in_ )

**Bodyguard: **Make room. This jackass just stole the shirt off the bass player.

**Rico: **Yeah, walk away. You don't want any more of me.

**Skipper: **Don't do that. Don't do that, man.

_It's finally the end of the night and they're all making their wobbly, shuffly way to a taxi. _

**Blowhole: **You know what's weird, Jan?

**Kowalski: **What?

**Blowhole: **This is exactly how I thought the night would go.

**Rico: **It's a standard triple-tase resolution.

**Skipper: **Yup.

**Marlene: **I think it's nice. No matter what happens, we are always here for each other.

**Tommy: **Marlene!

**Marlene: **Tommy!

**Tommy: **Of course I remembered you. The truth is you're probably one of the only girls I remember at all. I've been with thousands and thousands of women, sometimes two, three at a time all over the world. To be honest, you broke my heart.

**Marlene: **I knew you wrote ''Arlene'' about me.

**Tommy **(_gives her an amused look_): No, I wrote ''Arlene'' about my wife Arlene. But forget about that, come on, Marlene, what do you think, the bus is heading to Kenosha after the show. We can be there by sunrise. You in?

**Marlene: **Of course… not. You just admitted to sleeping with thousands of women, plus you're married and you're going to Wisconsin… by bus, and only two of those things are turn-ons. Goodbye, Tommy. (_she gets in the cab with her friends and they drive off leaving a disappointed Tommy in the middle of the road_)

**Rico: **So which two are the turn-ons?

**Marlene:** A lady never tells. Wisconsin and bus.

**Skipper: **Oh, my God. (_they all laugh_)

_In the HQ Rico is strumming Skipper's guitar. _

**Rico **(_singing_): Mar- Marlene You're my closest friend

**Marlene: **Aww, you wrote a song about me.

**Rico **(_singing_): Wanna be with you until the bitter end

**Marlene: **That is so sweet.

**Rico **(_singing_): Got the biggest calves I've seen on a man

**Marlene: **Wait. I don't see how that lyric applies.

**Rico: **Oh, it doesn't. Uh, it's for this guy, Marlon, that I met at a Spencer's Gifts. Uh, I changed a letter in the name just so.

**Marlene: **Oh, how nice for him.

**Rico: **I think so.

**Both **(_singing_): Mar-Marlene You're my closest friend / Wanna be with you until the bitter end / Got the biggest calves for a man

**Marlene: **That's it?

**Rico: **That's where I'm at right now.


End file.
